I'm with you
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: Crona es una dama que lo único que busca es encontrar a aquella persona que la saque de la profunda soledad en la que ha estado condenada a vivir


Hola de nuevo. Bueno, esta vez decidí hacer un tipo de "saga" por así decirlo, ya que pensé en este songfic como la continuación del songfic llamado "El cantar de la luna oscura" que publiqué tiempo atrás.  
No es necesario leer ese para que entiendan este, se pueden leer aparte y aún así son entendibles (o almenos según yo)

Espero sea de su agrado

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Canción perteneciente a Avril Lavigne**  
**Historia escrita por mí**

* * *

**I'm with you**

**P.O.V. Crona**

Desde que llegué a este poblado encontré un bello lugar al cual nombre "mi lugar favorito".

Decidí llamarlo así porque es un pequeño jardín de donde brotan las rosas blancas más hermosas que había visto alguna vez. Además, la gente casi no pasa por este lugar.

Por las noches cuando la luna se pone en su punto más alto, refleja su luz sobre las rosas tornándolas de un color azul cristalino.

Es una lástima que nadie más que yo se haya dado cuenta de esta belleza natural.

En las mañanas decido quedarme en casa. Mis guardias vigilan las entradas para protegerme y evitar alguna agresión hacia mí, como la última vez.

Desde entonces suelo utilizar broches con moños grandes o incluso sombreros. Estos adornos por lo menos hacen que mi cabello mal cortado tenga una buena presentación.

En las tardes, cuando la gente comienza a cerrar sus negocios, los niños entran a sus hogares y los adultos llegan de trabajar, es cuando decido salir.

Así es, me aparto de la sociedad. La última vez que conviví con ellos, simplemente querían estar conmigo por interés económico o físico, y al final terminaron acusándome de bruja y me echaron del que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

Casi a las afueras del pueblo hay un puente que suelo frecuentar.

El pequeño lago bajo el es tranquilo y pueden observarse algunos peces nadando.

Y, al igual que el jardín, éste puente se ha convertido en mi segundo lugar favorito.

Siempre suspiro al cielo.

¿Acaso estoy destinada a permanecer sola siempre? ¿Acaso nadie está buscándome en algún sueño o fantasía?

Cuando comienza a anochecer me retiro hacia el jardín y fundo mi tristeza y lágrimas sobre las rosas, esperando a que alguien me rescate de esta soledad.

Hay veces en las que escucho pasos aproximarse hacia mí, pero al voltear jamás hay nadie.

Jamás ha habido alguien.

_**I'm standig on the bridge  
I'm waitig in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**_

La lluvia me toma por sorpresa, mojándome totalmente.

Me levanto del suave pasto y veo a uno de mis guardias llegar por mí, así que decido retirarme junto a él.

Al llegar a mi hogar subo directo a mi habitación para tomar un baño. No quisiera enfermarme.

Todos los días me siento sola, estoy sola.

He querido interactuar con los aldeanos. He visto que no tienen malas intenciones sobre mí.

Cuando recién me establecí, algunos me recibieron con alegría y otros se tomaron la molestia en mostrarme los alrededores.

Pero, lamentablemente me alejé. Me asusta simplemente pensar que aquellas personas tan amables terminen traicionándome, hiriéndome, matándome.

Ahora ellos también reservan su distancia de mí. Algunos aún me saludan y a veces respondo los saludos, otras veces no.

Algunos otros me miran con desprecio. Seguramente porque he sido grosera con ellos.

Pero ¿ellos qué saben de mí? ¿Qué saben de mi desgracia y soledad?

No saben nada, y prefiero que sea así.

Todas las noches deseo que alguien quite la máscara en mi rostro que he puesto para protegerme.

Todas las noches deseo que alguien tome mi mano y me lleve al que debería ser mi verdadero hogar. Un lugar donde no sea juzgada, donde sea aceptada y donde sea amada realmente.

Siempre espero a esa persona en el puente, en el jardín, en mi hogar.

Debe llegar, sé que llegará a rescatarme algún día, y finalmente estaré por siempre con él.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new**_

He pensado en cómo me comporté con los aldeanos cuando recién llegué, y no mentiré, me siento mal al ser tan grosera con ellos.

Además, anoche tuve un sueño sobre alguien que una vez me dijo las palabras más hermosas de este mundo.

Yo era una niña de 7 años de edad, caminando por unos pasillos enormes y alfombrados acompañada de un pequeño conejo de peluche blanco con orejas largas y caídas.

Al sentirme perdida, comienzo a llorar.

De repente, no muy lejos una luz me sorprende en la oscuridad. Camino hacia ella y me encuentro con una figura conocida, abriendo una puerta e invitándome a entrar.

Al hacerlo, veo que aquella luz proviene del interior de la habitación.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño de nuevo, Crona?- Pregunta una voz femenina.

Yo asiento con la cabeza.

La mujer sonríe dulcemente, cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí. Después rodea mi pequeño cuerpo con sus manos y me carga entre sus brazos.

Finalmente ella se sienta en la cama y me mira dulcemente.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?- Pregunta tiernamente, pero yo niego con la cabeza, asustada.

Ella sonríe nuevamente, después besa mi frente y comienza de nuevo.

-No hay nada que temer Crona, ¿y sabes por qué?

Yo niego nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Es porque yo siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré de lo que te asusta, ¿y sabes por qué?

Esta vez no respondo inmediatamente. Pienso por unos segundos, pero al no saber la respuesta unas cuantas lágrimas inundan mis ojos, abrazo fuertemente mi conejo y niego por tercera vez con la cabeza.

Ella comienza a acariciar mi corto cabello rosado para calmarme.

-Es porque te amo, y el amor puede alejar todos tus temores, te da fuerzas y el coraje necesario para enfrentarte a lo que te asusta y así poder proteger a las personas que amas.

Yo la miro sorprendida. ¿Cómo algo tan simple puede defenderte de aquellos temores?

Finalmente rompo en llanto y abrazo fuertemente a la mujer.

Ella hace lo mismo conmigo.

-Sé que no lo entiendes completamente ahora, Crona, pero cuando crezcas sabrás a qué me refiero. Por eso nunca dejes de buscar ese amor que te protegerá y te hará sentir a salvo. Pero debes tener cuidado, ya que no es fácil encontrarlo y al buscarlo, saldrás lastimada. Así que debes ser cuidadosa al escoger, y nunca rendirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo, sin entender exactamente a qué se refería, asiento por última vez con la cabeza.

Después observo en dirección opuesta y veo la luz proveniente de la ventana.

Momentos después, aquella luz se hace más y más intensa, cegándome por completo.

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, asustada.

Miro a mí alrededor y reconozco que es mi habitación.

Poso mi mano sobre mi frente y la siento húmeda. Después siento lágrimas recorrer mi rostro.

Estaba llorando realmente.

Seco mis lágrimas y sonrío tiernamente.

-Mamá…- Susurro para mí.

Tenía tiempo que no soñaba con ella.

Me dirijo al baño para lavarme la cara y reflexionar aquel sueño.

"Siempre has tenido razón, pero lamentablemente no he encontrado ese amor aún. Pero descuida, no me he dado por vencida, porque te lo prometí." Pienso.

Tomo la toalla a lado mío y seco mi rostro.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la ventana. Miro al cielo.

Está despejado, significa que no lloverá hoy.

Suelto un suspiro.

Gracias a aquellas palabras que mi madre dijo en esa ocasión, me he vuelto una chica fuerte.

Lamentablemente no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Después de que mi padre nos abandonó, aquella enfermedad llegó sin avisar y me arrebató a mi madre cuando sólo tenía 10 años.

Aún así, mantengo la promesa que yo le hice a ella.

_**I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Y así decido salir al poblado y convivir con las personas. Posiblemente aquí se encuentre mi amor.

Escojo un vestido sencillo, un adorno para mi cabello y decido salir.

Una vez afuera siento las miradas sobre mí y escucho susurros.

Todos se han sorprendido al verme afuera.

Me dirijo con los panaderos y saludo generosamente y con una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro.

Ellos saludan de igual manera, como si fuera un cliente normal.

Hago mi pedido e inmediatamente me lo dan. Finalmente pago y me retiro sin antes despedirme con la misma sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

"Esperamos vuelva pronto" es lo que recibí como respuesta.

Al parecer mi primer intento de querer integrarme resultó exitoso. Me siento contenta.

Regreso a mi hogar para desayunar y pensar a dónde más debería ir.

Después recordé la plaza central. Ahí hay gente y a veces espectáculos con marionetas, gitanas bailando y cosas por el estilo.

Nuevamente salgo y me dirijo a la plaza central.

Había más personas de las que imaginaba.

Los nervios comienzan a atacarme, pero encuentro el valor suficiente para acercarme y observar qué tipo de espectáculo hay.

Era un bufón que hacía bromas, un chico lo acompañaba en su actuación y dos chicas tocaban música con sus instrumentos.

Me quedé un rato ahí y el espectáculo era bueno.

Lamentablemente las personas a mi alrededor tomaban distancia de mí. Eso me entristeció, pero aún así decidí quedarme hasta el final de la actuación.

En una de sus bromas, el chico de cabellos azules pide un voluntario para ayudar en su actuación y el chico albino comienza a buscar entre la multitud.

Y para mi mala suerte, decide escogerme a mí.

-Usted, mi lady ha sido escogida.- Dice ofreciéndome su mano.

Los nervios atacan de nuevo y niego con la cabeza, pero al chico no le importa, toma mi mano y me lleva con él al centro.

Todos susurran. Eso me incomoda.

Cuando el bufón iba a comenzar su acto, me observa detenidamente y se sorprende.

-¿Acaso no eres Rapunzel*?

-¿Huh?

-La chica que vive encerrada en su casa.

Me quedo sin habla.

¿Acaso él decidió llamarme así en este momento, o era porque así me conocían en el pueblo?

-¡Black*Star!- Gritan ambas chicas regañándolo.

Escucho al fondo unas cuantas risas.

El chico aprovechó y comenzó a decir sus bromas… acerca de mí y el sobrenombre "Rapunzel"

Todos reían, pero no por la bromas, sino que se reían de mí.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y corrí inmediatamente hacia mi hogar.

Lo último que escuché fue que sus compañeros regañaban al bufón.

Al llegar a mi hogar me dirijo inmediatamente a mi habitación y me sumerjo en la cama.

¿Cómo llegué a convertirme en la diversión de los demás? ¿Acaso hice algo para ser una burla?

Esta noche no saldría de casa. Seguramente todos estarían esperando a que saliera para burlarse de mí nuevamente.

Casi un mes ha pasado desde que me convertí en la burla de los aldeanos.

Algunos aún me llaman Rapunzel, pero otros simplemente me ignoran.

Ahora voy al puente más temprano y me quedo ahí toda la tarde, al anochecer me dirijo al jardín y finalmente me retiro a mi hogar.

A pesar de que he intentado hablar con los chicos, algunos me ignoran y otros me hablan por unos días, después terminan ignorándome.

Al parecer estaré sola más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

_**I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone**_

Los últimos días que he ido al puente, he visto que ahora a los aldeanos les gusta pasear por ahí, acompañados de alguien, algún hijo, hermano o hermana, pareja…

Y cada vez que me veían llegar, me miraban de una manera extraña.

Algunos niños aún se burlan de mí. Otros, como siempre, me ignoran y se alejan de mí, dejándome sola.

¿Y ellos qué sabrán de la soledad? Ellos no saben nada.

Si lo supieran, incluso me tratarían mejor.

Si lo supieran todo sería diferente.

Es una lástima que no lo sepan, después de todo yo sé lo que se siente, y también sé que a nadie le gusta estar solo.

He decidido no regresar a aquel puente.

Ahora estoy todo el día en el jardín. El único lugar donde puedo relajarme, donde puedo esperar a alguien que me saque de este infierno.

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

Los días pasan y he decidido cambiar de hogar nuevamente.

Los carruajes llegarán mañana por la mañana para recogerme y trasladarme al reino vecino.

He escuchado que la gente de aquel lugar es pacífica y generosa. Así que decidí comprobarlo por mí misma, y así dejar este poblado, donde la gente esconde su verdadero rostro bajo una máscara, y cuando logras confiar en ellos, te apuñalan por la espalda.

No lo entiendo realmente. ¿Cómo las personas pueden ser así de crueles?

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

La noche cae y me dirijo por última vez a aquel jardín que me acompañó todo este tiempo.

La noche es fría, pero aún así decido quedarme esta última noche observando el brillo de la luna sobre las rosas blancas.

Dudo poder ver algo tan hermoso en los siguientes lugares a los que me dirija.

Me recuesto en el pasto y observo las estrellas.

_Piedad es lo que deseo encontrar en mis siguientes destinos, y con un poco de suerte, alguien que me lleve al lugar que pueda llamar finalmente hogar. Por favor, Dios, no me abandones_. Ruego a aquel que pudiese escuchar mis súplicas.

_**It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you**_

Un guardia ha venido a acompañarme de regreso a casa.

Me levanto y tomó su mano, y finalmente nos retiramos, sin antes despedirme de las rosas.

Al llegar subo a mi habitación, tomo un baño, me pongo la pijama y voy a la cama.

Estoy segura que será un largo camino el que tendré que pasar antes de llegar al reino vecino.

Incluso escuché que el príncipe es un chico encantador.

Espero sea verdad.

Cierro mis ojos dispuesta a dormir, y pensando aún en alguien que pueda sacarme de esta profunda soledad. Rogando, llorando.

Nuevamente la luna será testigo de aquellas lágrimas vacías que mis ojos derraman.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

El sol finalmente se asoma y yo estoy lista para partir.

Los carruajes han legado y los guardias trasladan mis pertenencias dentro de ellos.

Un último carruaje espera frente a la entrada, pero éste es más pequeño que los otros.

Dos caballos negros son quiénes lo guiarán. El jinete espera a que aborde para poder partir.

Un guardia me invita a acompañarlo para salir.

Antes de tomar su mano, observo a mí alrededor.

Está totalmente vacío.

Dejo salir un suspiro, tomo la mano del guardia y salgo de aquella casa a la cual llamé hogar alguna vez.

Puedo ver a las personas asomándose por las ventanas o a un lado de las puertas de sus hogares observando los carruajes, observándome a mí.

Yo los miro con odio y finalmente abordo el carruaje, dando la señal para partir.

Poco a poco nos alejamos del poblado, hasta que finalmente queda oculto tras árboles y arbustos.

Sin mucha esperanza, sigo rogando por una vida mejor, por encontrar gente realmente amable, amigos y, por supuesto, encontrar el amor.

No me daré por vencida, después de todo no sólo se lo prometí a mi madre, sino que también me lo prometí a mí misma.

_**Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

* * *

Bueno realmente no sé qué decir al respecto xD posiblemente lo les guste por lo deprimente que es, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió escribir con esta canción, aparte que yo también tengo el ánimo por los suelos xD  
Aún así gracias si lo leyeron, espero lean las continuaciones que haré con distintas canciones, y esta vez serán más alegres y estamos a punto de encontrar a ese "príncipe" que espero sepan quién es x)

Nos leemos hasta otra historia.


End file.
